


non saevus sum

by celzmccelz



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Latin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celzmccelz/pseuds/celzmccelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latin drabble.</p><p>“non saevus sum,” Marcus inquit, et hoc credit. tamen ipse puerum interfecit, et non Esca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	non saevus sum

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was halfway through my second year of Latin. I showed it to my friend who took AP Latin in high school and she burst into uncontrollable laughter. It is definitely not the best Latin ever written.

“non saevus sum,” Marcus inquit, et hoc credit. tamen ipse puerum interfecit, et non Esca.

oculi Escae ardent, sed manus clementes sunt. non potest delectari dolore, ne dolore hostis quidem.

primum Esca Marcum basiat, labium tam valde mordet ut sanguinem fundat. sed deinde vulnerem ligurrit et eum iterum basiat, et secundum basium dulce est.

amor Escae durus et difficilis est, sed nec deficit nec titubat.

Marcus semper credidit honorem rem Romanam esse. nunc imbris super faciem et manus in capillis meminit. non honorem cognovit dum Escam cognovit.

Esca efferatus et vesanus est, sed non crudelis. barbarus est, sed non saevus.

**Author's Note:**

> “I am not a savage,” Marcus says, and he believes this. But he was the one who killed a child, not Esca.
> 
> Esca’s eyes burn, but his hands are gentle. He is not able to take delight in suffering, even the suffering of an enemy.
> 
> The first time Esca kissed Marcus, he bit his lip so hard it bled. But then he licked the wound and kissed him again, and the second kiss was sweet.
> 
> Esca’s love is hard and difficult, but it doesn’t fail or falter.
> 
> Marcus had always thought honor was a Roman thing. Now he remembers rain on his face and a hand in his hair. He didn’t know honor until he knew Esca.
> 
> Esca is wild and furious, but not cruel. He is a barbarian, but he is not a savage.


End file.
